Wonderful
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: Is falling in love with your cousin a good thing or a bad thing?


_"The day misspent,_

_the love misplaced,_

_has inside it_

_the seed of redemption._

_Nothing is exempt_

_from resurrection."_

_- Kay Ryan_

* * *

Molly stood, unsure, at the open door to the party.

"Oh, come on Molly, it'll be fun!" Roxanne urged, grabbing Molly's wrist to drag her inside. Molly, however, dug her heels in.

"Roxy...I just don't want anything to happen," she said. "I'm younger than all of you. And you're doing bad things..."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. Uncle Percy had made her into such a _goody-goody_.

Lucky for her that her cousin Roxanne knew _just_ how to have a good time.

"Trust me, Molly. Nothing will happen to you. I'll make sure of it."

"Promise?" Molly asked, and Roxanne's heart stopped.

"Promise."

* * *

The circle of teenagers laughed boisterously as the empty bottle spun around and around between them.

It finally stopped, pointing at Scorpius, and everybody cheered as Rose and Scorpius leaned in for a kiss.

"Rose is so lucky she got a boyfriend like him," Roxanne whispered into Molly's ear. Molly nodded in response, her eyes never tearing from the pair of lips.

"Your turn." Roxanne took hand of the bottle and spun it as hard as she could. It flew and flew, eventually coming to a stop in front of...

Molly. Whispers flooded the room as Roxanne stared at her younger cousin.

She couldn't kiss _her_. She didn't want to drag poor, innocent Molly into her world.

"Don't tell us you're _scared, _Roxanne!"

But she would keep her reputation intact, no matter what. _It's only a dare. Nothing more._

So even though the scared look in Molly's eyes would forever haunt Roxanne until the end of her days, she grabbed her cousin's chin and crashed her lips into her own.

The room spun and the colors splattered and the sparks danced. The silence was loud as Roxanne parted, feeling as if she had flew a lap around the Quidditch stadium at top speed.

But the crushing feeling Roxanne felt next after Molly stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes and shrieking about how she had lied to her made nothing worth it.

* * *

It was days after the party, and Roxanne was still touching her lips as if kissing her younger cousin was all just a bad dream.

Maybe it was. Roxanne had drunk so much after Molly left that she couldn't even remember most of what happened. Maybe it was all just a hallucination from her deluded mind.

But then why, of all things, does she remember the soft sensation of moist lips on her's?

Kissing Molly couldn't have been a bad dream. It felt too good to be a nightmare.

* * *

_I think I'm in love with my cousin._

_That's not a good thing, is it?_

* * *

Molly had avoided Roxanne for the rest of the year, and every single day was more hellish than the last.

It took a while for Roxanne to admit to herself that she actually liked kissing Molly; and then, that she loved Molly in a different way that normal cousins should.

(Never mind that they were the same gender. She would deal with _that_ issue later.)

But Molly was avoiding her. Roxanne, after coming to terms with her feelings, couldn't stand the horrible slap she felt as Molly walked past her without saying a word, or how when she tried to apologize, Molly just stared at her as if Roxanne was a stranger.

Roxanne knew Molly hated her, and it hurt her. It hurt her so, _so_ much.

So what else could she do other than hook up with other guys?

Every night was a blur; the next day she'd wake up sore and wasted and hate every single moment. It was stupid and wrong but it at least filled a little bit of the hole in her heart that Molly had left.

The rest of the year was too fast for her. She disconnected from others and moved to the back of the crowd.

Roxanne was a changed person. She was quiet and small and good. She didn't cause any trouble, and you'd skip over her if you were counting heads.

Roxanne wasn't Roxanne anymore and Molly couldn't stand it anymore.

* * *

Molly watched. She was always watching. Forever unnoticed, she would just watch.

After her kiss with Roxanne, so much was exploding through her head that she couldn't figure it out. She kissed her older cousin. Her cousin was a girl. There were so many things wrong with it, and for a goody-two-shoes like herself, it was akin to committing a murder.

So why did it feel so _wonderful_? Molly stood and shouted and stomped, leaving in a flurry of hurt and hate, but on the inside, she was just confused and needed to get away as fast as possible.

She kissed Roxanne. And she _liked _it.

* * *

_What would Father say? What would Mother say?_ Molly forced herself to keep thinking that, imagining their disappointed reactions as she told them that she kissed her cousin and enjoyed it.

It never worked though. Molly had never experienced a feeling so amazing in her life before, and how could she not want more?

Maybe her parents were sheltering her so much. She wanted to go out in the world now, feel more, touch more, gain more.

Roxanne kissed Molly, and she liked it.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

_I think I'm in love with my cousin._

_That's not such a bad thing, is it?_

* * *

Molly watched still. She saw Roxanne try to gain her back, but that was still when Molly couldn't understand what she felt, and pushed her away.

Now she regretted it so. Roxanne was an empty hollow that was barely there, and Molly couldn't do anything about it.

Everything was her fault. If she had just _said _something, instead of _watching _it all unfold before her eyes, maybe they could have avoided this unrequited spectacle.

But if Molly could have changed Roxanne so much, then Roxanne must have changed Molly too. There must be something inside of her, something that wanted to speak, to shout, to scream.

* * *

"Roxanne?" Said girl's head snapped up to see the girl she had lost, the girl she had loved, stand before her with open arms.

"Molly, I'm sorry," she squeaked, barely audible. "I don't-"

"You can't expect me to believe that," Molly interrupted. Roxanne, even after all this time of seclusion, felt a stinging pain of rejection. Who knew Molly could be so _blunt_? "You're not sorry. And neither am I."

Roxanne's eyes widened at Molly's words. Did she..._like _it too? Could they be wrong together?

"I was wrong. You are wrong." Molly pulled Roxanne to her feet and looked her in the eye.

"We are right."

* * *

Loving your cousin was not such a bad thing, it turned out. Molly loved Roxanne and Roxanne loved Molly; while it was wrong to the rest of the world, it was completely beautiful to them and they wouldn't change a thing about them.

* * *

_I am in love with my cousin._

_It's a wonderful thing._

* * *

A/N: My first attempt at femmeslash with somewhat of a plot. Tell me what you think, please!

_Done for:_

_Big Brother Competition_

_Femmeslash Competition_

_Femmeslash Project-Theme Unrequited and AU, using prompt maybe._

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge-Jobberknoll_

_Greenhouses Competition-Oregano_

_Key Signature Competition-D# minor_


End file.
